IBC-13's Romantic Drama Series 'Before I Fall in Love' Premieres July 13
July 11, 2015 IBC-13 is set to prove that it can go head to head against its rivals in terms of quality drama as the hottest loveteam of this generation: Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga reunites the premiere of IBC-13's romantic drama series Before I Fall in Love this Monday (July 13) Two of Superstar Circle alumni are fresh the huge success of the youth-oriented drama series Friends 4Ever and the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess, the grand winner Liza and the 1st runner-up Diego are sure to be a gem for the fans of the tandem. ABS-CBN and GMA-7 will continue to dominate the heavy drama about teleserye market, as IBC-13 has opted to create its own Asian market by tapping the rest of the Filipino audiences hankering for heavy dramas and fantasy series. Channels 2 and 7 have seemingly the original production of teleseryes, says their projects is challenging because it is heavy drama. Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (LiGo) Dubbed as the “romantic drama will fall in love,” Before I Fall in Love revolves the story of Stella (Liza), a young girl who struggled met with Rafael (Diego) in their romantic love, she taught him to believe that the heart away for interested. Their love interest accepted as Stella study in high school while Rafael has been in college. They have literally related into each other because they gave a reason to believe about their interest. Despite of our family values, Rafael knows that her mother Teresa (Bing Loyzaga) has been through it before that her mother. Her mom Leslie (Precious Lara Quigaman) and dad Ricardo (Richard Quan), who believe that Rafael as a foster brother. As they love someone, Stella learn in school for varied lessons in life such as the true meaning of classmates, for your family, and of accepting one's self. Rafael knows that her classmate in school Stella while their feelings that around for one true love. Before I Fall in Love is directed by award-winning director Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos. The drama series will also feature Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan, BJ Forbes, Bing Loyzaga, Kristofer Martin, Alexandra Macanan, Wendy Valdez, Dante Ponce, Isabel Granada, Celine Lim, Chelseah Ongsee, Kyle Vergara, Jervy delos Reyes, Franco Daza, Julian Estrada, Aria Clemente and Piero Vergara. Don’t miss the newest romantic drama offering this July 13, Before I Fall in Love this Monday after Kung Fu Fighting on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For exclusive updates, log on to Facebook.com/ibc13, Twitter.com/ibc13 and Instagram.com/ibc13. 'High School (''Before I Fall in Love)''' In high school for school uniform. *Liza Soberano as Stella Bercede *BJ Forbes as Carlos Ramiro-Bercede - Stella's childhood brother. *Alexandra Macanan as Stacey Ocampo - Stella's bestfriend in high school. *Kyle Vergara as JC Tejana - Stella's bestfriend in high school. *Celine Lim as Alexandra Aquino - Stella's other best friend/classmate in high school. *Chelseah Ongsee as Andrea Ababa - Stella's classmate in high school. *Jervy delos Reyes as Gabriel Cortez - Carlos' classmate in high school. For college *Diego Loyzaga as Rafael Rosales - A popular boy as Blanca's love interest. *Kristofer Martin as Alvin Agustin - He is Rafael's half brother. *Franco Daza as Bobby Estrada - Rafael's student in college. *Julian Estrada as Michael Reynoso - Rafael's student in college. *Aria Clemente as Kelly delos Reyes - Rafael's bestfriend in college. *Piero Vergara as Dominic Ramos - Rafael's student in college.